It's A Harmonious Life
by bttf4444
Summary: A guardian angel shows Harmony Brown what Hill Valley would be like, if she was never born.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_December 24, 2015  
12:00 PM PST_

Harmony Brown was feeling so useless, as she lay down on her bed and began to cry. She was certain she was doing a charitable deed when she took 100,000 dollars from the joint savings account that she, her sister, and her friends had set up to purchase an outdoor swimming pool. However, her act of charity had fallen through - and everyone was mad at her. As a result, she began to feel as if her friends and family - actually, everyone in Hill Valley, would be better off if she had never been born. She felt as if she simply was a nuisance who got into everyone's way.

oooooooooo

Two days earlier, she was visiting the homeless shelter. She was especially close to a girl her age named Hope Green, whom she first met at her school about a month ago. Despite the fact that her and her family had been homeless for a few months, Hope still continued to live up to her name. She had three younger sisters named Faith, Joy, and Grace. Their parents were named Todd and Holly.

Harmony had a desire to give the whole family a wonderful Christmas present. She had found a relatively nice house in Hilldale where the costs had totalled up to a little less than 100,000 dollars. Granted, Hilldale was a rather dilapidated neighbourhood - and it was often said to be a 'breeding ground for tranks, lobos and zipheads'. Still, it was a pretty decent-sized home - and, according to some of Harmony's friends who lived in that neighbourhood, the neighbourhood wasn't really as bad as it was made out to be. They were mostly just embarrassed to live in that neighbourhood.

'Well, hello, Harmony!' gushed Holly, as Harmony stepped into the homeless shelter.

'Hello there, Holly,' Harmony said, as she threw her arms around Holly. 'Where are the kids? I have a special Christmas present I would like to give you all.'

'Oh, what is that?' Holly asked, smiling. 'You are such a wonderful friend, my dear.'

'I would like to give you 100,000 dollars,' Harmony said, smiling, 'so that you and your family can move into a nice house in Hilldale. I understand that Hilldale is a neighbourhood with a rather bad reputation - but it's a really nice house for a rather reasonable price. It has three bedrooms and two baths in it. It's a pretty big house.'

'Oh, Harmony!' Holly gushed, blushing. 'It's so nice of you to think of us, but are you sure you really want to do this? I'm not so sure I could accept such a huge gift!'

'Oh, I insist,' protested Harmony. 'The least I could do for some dear friends of mine is to provide you guys with a place to live. You and your kids really do deserve it.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Harmony!' cried out Holly, as tears filled her eyes. 'It's so nice to have a wonderful friend in you. I must say, you really have a heart of gold.'

'Thank you,' whispered Harmony, as she threw her arms around Holly. 'Well, listen, Holly, I should start heading for home now - but tell the kids I said hi, okay?'

'Will do, Harmony,' Holly replied, smiling. 'Thanks once again for everything.'

As Harmony headed for home, she began to wonder if she did the right thing. She wondered how everyone else would react to the money missing from their account.

oooooooooo

Earlier that morning, Harmony was at the McFlys' home with her younger sister, Melody. Marlene had been the one to greet them at the door, and she wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Harmony did like Marlene, and considered her to be a friend. However, she was considerably closer to Marty Jr - as they had more in common..

It was Marlene's friend, Lila, who had brought up the fact that there was a considerable amount of money missing from their joint saving account.

'There is 100,000 dollars missing from our savings account,' sighed Lila. 'Does anyone know where the money went? We were saving up for a pool.'

Harmony felt very nervous, as Marty Jr and the members of his band all looked at each other and shook their heads. She knew the right thing to do was confess.

'Don't look at me,' Melody said, shrugging. 'I didn't touch the money.'

'Okay, it was me,' Harmony said, sighing. 'I gave the money to Hope Green and her family, so that they could buy a decent home in Hilldale. It was my present to them.'

'How could you do that, Harmony?' Marty Jr asked, shaking his head, dismayed.

'Yeah, Harmony,' Melody said, sighing, 'you really should have consulted us, first.'

'I'm sorry, everyone,' Harmony said, sighing. 'I really am. I just wanted to perform a good deed you know. I mean, they needed a home more than we needed a pool.'

Marlene then shouted out, 'How dare you do this to us, Harmony Clara Brown! It was our money that you stole to give to the family. You should have used your own money! What's with the false generosity?'

'I guess I'm just a disappointment, aren't I?' Harmony cried out, as tears came to her eyes. She then began to wonder if she really did do the right thing. She obviously ended up letting her friends down. 'I guess you guys all hate me, don't you? Well, I'm going home, everyone.'

'Hey, Harmony, please wait!' protested Marty Jr, as Harmony headed for the door.

'What for, Marty?' cried out Harmony. 'So that you can yell at me some more?'

Witthout bothering to wait for Marty Jr's reply, Harmony slammed the door behind her, as she headed for home. She began to feel very miserable. Then she tried to take comfort in knowing that she at least made one family happy this year.

oooooooooo

As soon as Harmony headed home, she had checked the voice mail machine for messages. Unfortunately, there was more bad news for her.

'Hello, Harmony,' said a familiar voice, 'this is Holly Green. I really appreciate your generous offer. However, I have some really bad news for you. The manager had refused to sell the home to us, once they found out we were homeless. I was wondering if we could maybe try to invest in the money for other uses.'

'Oh, this is so not fair!' Harmony cried out, with frustration. 'How could the manager be so callous as to refuse a home to a homeless family. I mean, they won't be homeless once they have a home. This is such stupid irony!'

Then, as Harmony was weeping on her bed, she began to think about how upsetting the whole situation was. It seemed like whenever she tried to perform a good deed, it would always backfire on her. She began to feel very useless.

Harmony then sobbed, 'Oh, I wish I was never born!'


	2. Chapter 1

_December 24, 2015  
12:00 PM PST_

Harmony had been weeping for quite awhile, when she heard the doorbell rang. She walked downstairs and went to open the front door. She saw a strange girl standing outside. She had long curly brown hair and big brown eyes.

'Who, who are you?' stammered Harmony. 'How may I help you?'

'You're just the person I've been wanting to see,' replied the girl, smiling. 'My name is Bethany. I am your guardian angel. I came here to grant you your wish.'

Harmony stared at the girl, stunned. She didn't exactly disbelieve in guardian angels. At least, she always said that she believed in guardian angels. However, truth to be told, she didn't ever expect to encounter one. She figured she had to be dreaming.

'Are you okay, Harmony?' Bethany asked, gently. 'I promise that I wish you no harm. I just came here to grant you your wish.'

'A wish?' Harmony asked, stunned. 'I haven't made any wish.'

'Oh, you most certainly have,' countered Bethany, smiling. 'Come with me. Let's stop by the Cafe '80s three blocks down. We have to be there in about twenty minutes.'

'Uh, yeah, okay,' stammered Harmony. 'I guess I can do that. Let me get my purse.'

The girl certainly seemed nice enough, even if she seemed a little crazy. Then again, many have said that her grandfather, Dr. Emmett Brown, was crazy - so, as a result, Harmony made it a point to not be so quick to judge anyone. Also if, on the off chance, this girl really was a guardian angel - she figured it would be cool to actually have a wish granted. She just couldn't remember ever making a wish.

'Oh, that won't be necessary,' replied Bethany. 'We'd better get going.'

'Yeah, uh, okay,' stammered Harmony. She pinched herself, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It hurt, so she figured she must not be dreaming.

'I guess you don't quite believe me, do you?' Bethany asked, gently.

'I guess not really,' Harmony admitted, blushing. 'I mean, I would _like_ to believe you - but there is the skeptical side of me that can't quite accept that as fact. Gee, it's so ironic, I guess. I'm a firm believer in keeping an open mind - but when I'm actually confronted with something so fantastic, then the skeptical side of me kicks in. It's funny how it works, isn't it?'

'Actually, I understand very well,' Bethany said, smiling. 'I was once human, too, you know. That was thirty years ago, though. I died in a car crash.'

'Whoa, that sounds awful,' Harmony said, shaking her head sadly.

'Well, I'm sure all of my friends and family miss me,' Bethany said, softly. 'It's wonderful being in heaven, though.'

'So what is it like being in heaven?' Harmony asked, with curiosity.

'That I can't tell you,' Bethany replied. 'It's something that you'll have to find out yourself. Besides, that's not why I'm here. Well, we're almost at the restaurant. Let's step in for a little while.'

Harmony and Bethany then stepped in behind some boys - and they walked over to one of the video-waitors, where Huey Lewis appeared on the screen.

'So are we going to order some ice cream here?' asked Harmony.

'Actually, we can't,' replied Bethany. 'You see, you don't exist - because you said that you wish you were never born. Do you remember saying that?'

Harmony was quiet for a minute, then she realized what Bethany said was true.

'Great Scott!' gasped Harmony. 'You're absolutely right. How could you have known that, though? I didn't think anyone could actually hear me.'

'I told you,' Bethany said, gently. 'I am your guardian angel. You said that you wish you were never born - so I was sent to show you what Hill Valley would be like, had you never been born.'

'Whoa, this is heavy,' mumbled Harmony. 'So you really are a guardian angel? And you really did grant me my wish? This doesn't explain why I can't have ice cream.'

'Don't you get it, Harmony?' asked Bethany. 'You don't exist anymore. Try to pick something up. You have no physical mass here.'

Harmony reached out to touch one of the video-waitors, and her hand just went right through. She realized with horror that Bethany had been right.

'So you mean I'm just a ghost?' Harmony asked, stunned.

'Actually, you are not even that,' explained Bethany. 'You are, in essense, someone who had never existed. This was your wish, remember?'

'Well, uh, actually,' Harmony started to say. Then, to her horror, she saw Bethany stick her finger in the middle of a little girl's ice cream cone.

'Mommy,' cried out the little girl. 'There's a hole in my ice cream cone.'

'Don't be silly, dear,' scolded the mother. 'Just eat your ice cream. We have to leave for Grandma's house real soon.'

'What did you do, Bethany?' cried out Harmony. 'I think you frightened that poor little girl. She can't see you, right? Just like she can't see me?'

'Oh, I was just having a little bit of fun,' Bethany said, laughing. She then reached out for a straw, tore the top of the wrapper, and she blew the wrapper to a group of boys. The wrapper hit the top of the blond boy's hamburger.

'Dude!' called out the boy. 'Who threw a wrapper at me, huh?'

Bethany burst out laughing at her little prank.

'Oh, just relax, Brent,' urged the redhead at the table. 'I'm sure it's just someone playing a harmless prank. It's nothing to get all uptight about.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' replied Brent, smiling. 'It's just that I was hoping I could eat my hamburger in peace, without someone clowning around.'

'Oh, Bethany, you stop that,' insisted Harmony, as she smiled a little bit.

'Okay, I guess I'll settle down,' Bethany said, with a little sigh. 'Oh, here she comes right now. There's your friend, Marlene McFly.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Harmony, as she saw Marlene walk in with some biker dude who had tattoos all over his arms. 'Where the heck did Marlene meet him from? For that matter, why is Marlene dressed up so trashy? This isn't her style, you know.'

'She's been a hooker for a few years,' explained Bethany. 'She's been like this ever since her brother died.'

'Wait a minute!' cried out Harmony. 'Wait a minute, Bethany! Are you telling me that Marty McFly Jr is dead?'

'I'm afraid so, Harmony,' Bethany said, quietly. 'I'm afraid that he died three years ago - ever since he fell in the river, and was drowned by the current.'

'But I saved her, Bethany!' Harmony cried out, with desperation. 'I was there! I saved her from that rapid current! This has gotta be a dream.'

'You're forgetting one very important thing, Harmony,' explained Bethany. 'You don't exist, remember? So, as a result, you were not there to save him.'

'Oh, this is nuts,' moaned Harmony. She then reached out for Bethany's hands, and pleaded, 'So where was he buried. I have to go see his grave. This is terrible.'

'He was buried in Oak Park Cemetery,' replied Bethany. 'Come on, let's go.'

With a heavy heart, Harmony had followed Bethany two blocks to the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 2

_December 24, 2015  
12:30 PM PST_

As soon as Harmony and Bethany had found Marty Jr's grave at Oak Park Cemetery, tears came to Harmony's eyes as she read what was on the gravestone. It read, 'In Loving Memory Of Martin Seamus McFly Jr, Born June 17 1998, Died May 15 2012.'

'NO! No!' Harmony gasped quietly, beginning to cry. She then kneeled down in front of the gravestone, as she tried to reach out for it. Her hand went through, though.

'This can't be happening!' sobbed Harmony, with tears running down her cheeks. Looking at the grave, she read, in a shaky whispery voice, 'May 15 2012?' Then breaking down into tears, Harmony sobbed, 'No! Oh, please, God, no! No, please, God! Please God, no, this can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be...'

'I'm afraid it is happening, Harmony,' Bethany said, placing her hand on Harmony's shoulder. 'All of it. You see, because you were never born, you were never here to save his life. Are you starting to realize the effects you had on others?'

'Yes, I am,' Harmony said, as she wiped her eyes. 'Please, Bethany, I take back what I said. I do want to exist.'

'There is more that I need to show you,' explained Bethany. 'Come follow me.'

Harmony then followed Bethany to another gravestone, and she realized that it belonged to her cousin, Serena Jane Brown, who died five months ago.

'Serena?' Harmony gasped. 'How did she...' Then she slapped her forehead, as she began to realize something. 'Oh, I get it! She drowned in the lake, right? She kept walking deeper and deeper into the lake - and, because I wasn't there to rescue her, she ended up drowning.'

'Now you're getting it,' replied Bethany, nodding. 'It's such a shame, too. She was only five years old. Now we must head over to the McFlys' home.'

'Why?' asked Harmony, stunned. 'What do we need to see over there? I already know what happened to Marty and Marlene.'

'You'll see,' Bethany replied. 'We'll take the short cut. Hold my hand.'

As Harmony held onto Bethany's hand, the scene had changed around them.

oooooooooo

Harmony realized that she and Bethany were standing in the kitchen of the McFly's home. Marty Sr and Jennifer were there - along with Marty Sr's parents, George and Lorraine.

'I am so concerned about Marlene,' Jennifer said, sighing. 'I really think the death of her brother has taken a huge toll on her. She spends all of her time sleeping around. She very seldom even comes home, anymore. I'm very concerned about the boys that she sleeps with. I'm concerned she'll end up getting hurt.'

'I guess it's her way of coping with her grief,' Marty Sr said, sighing. 'I really wish she would come home. I really do love her dearly. You know, it's like we've lost both of our kids. Our son shouldn't have died. We don't want to lose Marlene, too.'

Harmony then heard another sigh. She turned to see that it was from Bethany, who was standing by the refrigerator.

'They don't have anything good,' Bethany said, sighing. 'They just have some leftover tuna casserole and two litres of white milk.'

'Well, look how depressed they are,' Harmony said, sighing.

'Try not to worry about it too much,' Lorraine said, soothingly. 'I'm sure she'll come back home, eventually. It'll only be a matter of time before she hits rock bottom.'

'I just wish she would come home for Christmas,' Marty Sr said, sadly. 'We haven't had a proper Christmas ever since...' Marty Sr then began to cry. '... our son died three years ago. He fell into the river, and the current drowned her.'

'We were destined towards a happy future,' Jennifer said, as she also began to cry, 'then this tragedy strikes us. I really miss both of our children so badly.'

'I wish we could go back in time to prevent his death from ever taking place,' Marty Sr continued, weeping. 'It's just too bad that Doc... Uh, it's just too bad that time travel isn't possible. I would do anything to bring our son back.'

'I understand how you feel honey,' Lorraine said, soothingly, as she placed a hand on Marty Sr's shoulder. 'We really miss our grandson, too. I mean, he did have such a promising future. He had so much potential, then his life was taken away.'

'I think we've seen enough,' said Bethany, as she reached out for Harmony's hand. 'It's time to go check on your grandparents, and see how they're doing.'

oooooooooo

Harmony and Bethany were standing in kitchen of her grandparents home. Clara was chopping up some vegetables for supper, when the phone rang. Clara set down her knife and went to the telephone. The name on the screen read Dr. Elyse Ann Golden.

'Hello, Dr. Golden,' said Clara, as she picked up the receiver.

'Good afternoon, Mrs. Brown,' replied Dr. Golden. 'Is Emmett home right now?'

'He's taking a nap right now,' explained Clara. 'So what are you calling about?'

'I'm the boss of Emmett's physician, Dr. Helen Reader,' explained Dr. Golden. 'I was so sad to hear that Emmett's IQ had deteriorated radically. He really contributed a lot to bringing out our advanced technology. We may not have hover-cars - or even hoverboards - if it wasn't for him. So how has he coped in the last five years.'

'Bethany!' Harmony cried out, in desperation. 'What happened to Grandpa?'

'Just listen,' Bethany said, quietly - as she was sucking on a cherry popsicle that she probably grabbed from the freezer, 'and you'll find out.'

'Well, he's doing a lot better,' replied Clara. 'He no longer feels this urge to take everything apart. I remember how, just a few days after the accident, he went out to his lab to dismantle the DeLorean and the station wagon. Then, about two weeks later, he burnt up all of his papers where he wrote down the results of his scientific experiments. He went through a severe bout of depression.'

'I can imagine he would have,' Dr. Golden said, gently. 'I mean, science was pretty much his life. It must have been frustrating for him to not have the same IQ as he had before the accident.'

'Oh, yes, to say the least,' Clara said, with a heavy sigh. 'He's doing much better, though. Although, the somewhat recent death of our granddaughter, Serena, had taken a bit of a toll on him. She was only five years old, and so adorable.'

'I'm so sorry to hear about your loss, Mrs. Brown,' Dr. Golden said, sympathetically. 'I'm sure she was one very precious little girl.'

Tears came to Harmony's eyes, as she realized how much she adored her cousin.

'Yeah, she sure was,' Clara said, as she began to cry. 'Why did she have to die?'

'Who really knows,' replied Dr. Golden, quietly. 'Well, when Emmett wakes up, tell him to give me a call back.'

'Yeah, I will,' Clara replied, as she wiped her eyes. 'Have a nice day, Dr. Golden.'

'You, too, Mrs. Brown,' said Dr. Golden, as she hung up and the screen went blank.

'Oh, Emmett,' Clara moaned, in desperation. 'Why did that drunk driver have to hit you on April 16 of five years ago?' Clara then headed towards the living room.

Harmony nearly gasped, as she remembered what happened on that date. She went pale, as she realized how Doc must have been injured.

'Are you all right, Harmony?' Bethany asked, gently.

'No, not really,' Harmony said, real quietly. 'I guess, because I don't exact in this world, I wasn't there to convince Andrew Hopkins' cousin, Sean, to take a taxi cab home. So, as a result, he crashed into Grandpa - and caused him to be injured.'

'You've got it, Harmony,' Bethany said, gently. 'You see, this one event started a chain reaction that led to your grandpa being permanantly injured - all because you weren't there to prevent that incident from ever happening.'

'Whoa, this is heavy,' Harmony breathed, stunned by the current situation.

'Come with me,' Bethany said, gently, as she reached for Harmony's hand. 'It's time to find out what happened to Sean Hopkins.'


	4. Chapter 3

_December 24, 2015  
1:00 PM PST_

Harmony found herself standing in front of the State Penitentiary, and she saw Andy Hopkins with his mother. He looked as though he was blinking back tears.

'It's so sad that my cousin is in jail for thirty years,' Andy was saying, sadly. 'I mean, he had such a promising future, but then he decided to drive home drunk.'

'I understand, honey,' Mrs. Hopkins said, softly. 'That's why I'm real concerned about you. I don't want you to end up like your cousin - and waste so many years.'

'Aw, Mom, I'll be fine!' Andy insisted. 'You assume that just because I ride a Harley Davidson hovercycle, that I would end up being reckless and get into fights.'

Harmony then looked closely at her friend, and she saw that he had tattoos all over his arms. He also had a leather jacket wrapped around his waist. She could see why his mother was very concerned about him.

'What on earth happened to him?' Harmony asked, stunned. 'I mean, the Andy I would would never cover his arms up with tattoos. I guess his cousin being imprisoned must have really taken a toll on him, huh?'

'Well, there is that,' Bethany said, quietly. 'Then there is also the fact that Marty Jr had died. Remember? He was Andy's best friend, too.'

'Great Scott!' Harmony gasped. 'I guess you're right! Oh, poor Andy! He must have gotten really depressed after losing Marty. I guess I really have touched many people's lives, haven't I? I just never realized it until today.'

'Honey,' Mrs. Hopkins was saying, softly, 'I understand that you miss Marty, but life does go on. At least we live in an era where it's possible to remove tattoos. It used to be that tattoos were permanant, and you could never remove them.'

Andy then began to cry. 'I wish Marty was still alive,' Andy sobbed. 'I tried my best to save him, but the current was too fast. I miss him terribly!'

'Oh, yes, of course!' gasped Harmony. 'I was the one who suggested that we bring the life preserving kit along, in case there was an emergency.'

'I'm sorry, honey,' soothed Mrs. Hopkins, as she grabbed a handkerchief and used it to wipe her son's eyes. 'I understand that you and Marty were real close. Still, life does go on. Also, I'm sure your friend is happy up in heaven - where he will never again experience sorrow or pain. He's probably looking over you.'

'Yeah, Mom, I understand,' Andy said, sniffing. 'It's just not fair that he's dead and I'm alive, though. Life just hasn't been the same, ever since he died.'

Just then, a female police officer came outside and said, 'Okay, you may come in now - and I'll lead you over to Sean Hopkin's cell. You may visit for an hour.'

'Thanks, Officer Reese,' replied Mrs. Hopkins, as she and her son had followed Officer Reese into the building.

'Let's follow them,' suggested Bethany, as she reached for Harmony's hand.

'Yeah, sure, I guess,' replied Harmony. 'Gee, Andy sure looks so sad. I wish I could wrap my arms around him, and give him a great big hug.'

'I guess we're pretty close to Sean's cell,' Bethany said, sighing.

'Oh, no, he looks terrible!' gasped Harmony. 'All the light is gone from his eyes. All because I wasn't there to talk him out of driving home drunk. I want to live, again!'

'It's so nice to see you, Andy and Aunt Karen!' gasped Sean. 'How are you doing?'

'I'm doing all right, I guess,' Andy said, sighing. 'I really do care about you a lot.'

'It sucks being here in jail,' Sean said, sighing sadly. 'I wish someone was around to prevent me from driving drunk. I will always feel bad about injuring Dr. Brown. I understand that many in this town have regarded him as a nutcase, but he was just very underappreciated. He really has contributed a lot to our advanced way of living.'

'It's because old habits die hard, I guess,' Andy said, sighing. 'Anyway, maybe they'll let you out of jail early, for good behaviour. I mean, the guards have told us that you are one of the most agreeable people on this unit. So there is hope, you know.'

'It would be nice, Andy,' Sean said, sighing. 'I wouldn't count on it, though. Anyway, I take full responsibility for my reckless act of five years ago. I know that Dr. Brown, being the gracious person that he has, has forgiven me for the accident. I don't think his wife, Clara, will ever forgive me though. I can't blame her at all. I wouldn't be able to forgive me either, if someone I loved got injured.'

'I guess the laws are laws,' Harmony said, sighing. 'I really do admire the way he's taking full responsibility for his actions. I wish I was there to prevent this incident.'

'So are you starting to see how much of a difference you've made in people's lives?' Bethany asked, as she put her hand on Harmony's shoulder.

'Yeah, Bethany,' Harmony said, nodding, 'I can certainly see that now.'

'How would you feel about about a pizza, Sean,' asked Mrs. Hopkins.

'All right, Harmony,' Bethany said, reaching out for Harmony's hand, 'We need to head over to Leslie O'Malley's home, now.'

'Oh, you must mean Spike,' Harmony said, nodding. 'So what's up with her?'

'Oh, you'll find out,' Bethany said. 'The whole gang will be there. Come with me.'

Harmony then held Bethany's hand, as the scene around them changed.

oooooooooo

Harmony found herself standing in the bedroom of Spike's home.

'So what are the plans again?' Whitey was asking. 'We were going to ask Melody Brown to be part of our group, right? So what are we going to tell her?'

'We'll tell her that she can be our assistent,' Griff Tannen was saying. 'We'll tell her that, in order to join, she has to float on a hoverboard, and hang onto to the back of our car. Then we'll fly as high and fast as possible. How does that sound?'

'What a bastard!' muttered Harmony. 'He's wanting to kill Melody!'

'Do you think she'll agree to it?' Data asked, snickering.

'Well, if she doesn't,' Spike said, smiling slyly, 'then the whole school will know what a big chicken she is. I'm sure she wouldn't want that to happen.'

Harmony was horrified, as she remembered Marty Sr telling him about how he used to have that problem, back when he was in high school. She was very concerned for her sister. She hoped her sister would know not to care what others thought of her.

'Yeah, I guess she'll have no choice but to agree!' Data snickered.

'Well, in about an hour,' Griff said, smiling widely, 'it will be our big moment.'

'Hey, Bethany, we need to...' Harmony started to say. Then she realized Bethany wasn't standing next her her. Harmony nearly panicked, as she went to search for Bethany. She then finally found Bethany in the kitchen, eating an ice cream bar.

'Oh, hi, Harmony,' Bethany said, as she looked up. 'Now these people know their junk food. Would you like an ice cream bar, too?'

'Uh, sure, I guess,' Harmony said, as she grabbed an ice cream bar from Bethany's hand. 'Hey, my favourite! Chocolate chip mint ice cream covered with chocolate!'

'Hey, would you like to stop by the Holomax Theatre to catch a flick?' asked Bethany. 'We're invisible, so we can get in for free. How often can you do something like that?'

'Uh, listen, Bethany,' Harmony said, with desparation. 'We don't have time for that right now. In about an hour, my sister is going to be in big trouble. They're going to trick her into being an assistent for the gang - but they're going to kill her.'

'You have no mass, though,' Bethany protested. 'How do you expect to save her?'

'Well, you're a guardian angel, right?' pleaded Harmony. 'Can't you do something?'

'She's not even your Melody,' Bethany said, sighing. 'Why do you care so much?'

'Please tell me you're joking,' Harmony said, with disgust. 'She may not be my sister in this reality, as I don't even exist. Still, where I come from, she is my sister - and I do care the world about her. Besides, I can't stand to see anyone get hurt like that.'

'Well, okay, if you insist,' Bethany sighed. 'Here, have a popsicle. I must let you know, though, that my powers are very limited. I can't just wave a magic wand and make things happen, you know. So you want to go to your home, now?'

'Yes, please,' Harmony replied, as she sucked on an orange popsicle, 'if you can, that is! Whether she's my sister or not, I cannot let Melody get hurt.'

'All right then,' replied Bethany. 'Hold on to my hand.'


	5. Chapter 4

_December 24, 2015  
1:30 PM PST_

Harmony realized that she was standing in the kitchen of her home. She saw her mother talking with her aunt, Haven - as they were sipping on some juice.

'I never thought this would ever happen,' Harmony's mother was saying, sadly. 'I can't believe that Jules filed for divorce. We were destined to be together. Poor Melody is not handling this too well at all. It's like she's given up all hope in life.'

'I understand how you feel, Patty,' Haven was saying, gently. 'Don't worry. I'll still be there for you. Just because you'll no longer be married to my brother, it's no reason why we can't still be friends. I am also quite concerned about Melody.'

'I can't believe this,' Bethany groaned, from the refrigerator. 'All they have is some moldy bologne. My heart really goes that to that woman and her daughter.'

'That woman happens to be my mother,' Harmony said, with some annoyance.

'I kept trying to convince Jules to give us another chance,' Patty continued, as she was blinking back tears. 'I can't believe that he would be so hasty to jump to such conclusions. He wouldn't believe me when I said there was nothing going on between me and the boy I dated briefly backin high school. My life is falling apart.'

'Oh, I think I know what's going on here,' Harmony said, sighing. 'I wasn't here to convince my mom to level with Dad - so Dad must have caught her at a bad time, and he jumped to conclusions. I guess Melody isn't coping with this too well.'

'He is being a bit stubborn,' Haven said, sympathetically. 'He even got mad at me the other day, because I was talking to you. He thinks he can tell me who I can or can't be friends with. Let me tell you that being the youngest child is no picnic. I had to deal with two older brother who act like they know everything and boss me around.'

'Well, as much as I feel really hurt,' Patty said, quietly, 'I'm not going to badmouth him. I mean, I'm not that kind of person. Still, it hurt to remember all the good times that we've had together - and to think that this all has come to an end.'

'Well, to be fair,' Haven said, gently, 'there are many occassions when my brothers have come through for me. I mean, I always did love them - and I know they always loved me. Still, we did definitely have our moments when we didn't really get along.'

'Haven used to babysit me a lot, when I was younger,' Harmony said, smiling. 'She was a fun person to spend time with. I think my sister and I used to drive her crazy, though - because all we wanted to listen to was Led Zeppelin. She's a sweet lady.'

'Yeah, she certainly is,' Bethany agreed, nodding. 'She has a very tender heart.'

'I always wish I had some brothers or sisters to play with,' replied Patty. 'I guess I know what they mean, when they talk about the grass being greener on the other side. There are definitely some perks that come with being an only child. Of course, being the mother of an only child myself has really set things in perspective.'

'Well, I should get going pretty soon,' said Haven, as she looked at her watch. 'I have to be at a meeting in about twenty minutes. It looks like you and your daughter really need some food. I'll bring you some groceries in a few hours - and you make sure that your daughter eats something, okay? She can always talk to me.'

'Right, I'll do that,' said Patty, as she forced a smile. She then reached out to hug Haven, and continued, 'Thanks so much for being my friend. It means a lot to me.'

'We'd better go upstairs and check up on my sister,' suggested Harmony. 'From what Haven and my mom have said, it looks like she's coping with the divorce badly.'

'Sure, we can do that,' Bethany agreed, as she followed Harmony up the stairs.

As soon as Harmony stepped into Melody's room, her heart sank. Melody was much thinner than usual - and her blonde hair was rather pale, stringy, and unkempt. She was also wearing clothes that were several sizes too big for her. She was sobbing into her pillow, as though her heart would break. Harmony wished she could give her sister a hug, but she know it was impossible to do so.

'She looks terrible!' gasped Harmony. Then, blushing, she added, 'I don't mean this in an insulting way. I just mean, it hurts me to see her like this. Gee, it's scary to see a stubborn side of my dad. He's a very warm-hearted and caring person.'

Harmony then looked at the pictures that were propped up on Melody's desk. Many of them looked strangely familiar, except for the fact that Harmony her self was missing from the pictures. Harmony thought that to be rather surreal. At least Melody's school pictures seemed to be the same. It appeared that the Melody of this world used to have a happy life, until her parents decided to divorce.

She then took a close look at Melody's baby picture, which looked very familiar. The bottom of the picture was printed on. It said, 'Melody Sarah Brown, Born August 20 1999, Firstborn Child of Jules and Patricia Brown.' Harmony nearly gasped at the word 'firstborn'. Melody was Harmony's younger sister, after all.

'Melody! Honey?' called out Patty. 'Are you up there? Would you like to talk?'

'I'm not in the mood right now,' Melody called back, through tears.

Then Harmony heard foot steps, as Patty started to walk up the stairs. Patty then opened the door, as she walked over to her daughter.

'Hey, sweetheart,' Patty said, gently, as she threw her arms around her daughter. 'I know you're depressed about your father having left us. I'm not too happy about this myself. Still, we must make the most out of life. We can't just give up so easily.'

'What is there to live for?' Melody asked, sobbing. 'Oh, Mom, I wish I was dead!'

'Don't talk that way, Melody,' Pattty cried out, with desperation. 'You have a lot to live for. Remember how you used to be so happy, and you used to really enjoy life? I think I should maybe make an appointment for you to see a councillor.'

'Mom, I don't need to see a shrink,' Melody argued. 'Besides, how can a shrink help me. It's not like she can made Dad love us again, you know. That's all I really want.'

'I understand, sweetheart,' replied Patty. 'Anyway, I think Dad still loves you. You are still his baby, after all. I'm pretty sure it's just me he doesn't love anymore.'

'I don't think so, Mom,' Melody said, sniffing. 'When I went to visit him the other day, he said all kinds of nasty things about you - things that I cannot repeat. When I spoke up in defence of you, he accused me of loving you more than I loved him. I told him he was being unreasonable, and that I can love both of you. You know what he said? He said I can't love both of you, that I have to choose between you.'

'Oh, I don't believe this,' Harmony groaned. 'This does not sound like my dad at all.'

'Your dad is being very selfish and unreasonable,' Patty said, sighing. 'You're right. It is not fair to place you in that kind of situation. Heck, I wouldn't even care if you did love him more than you loved me. After all, I may be your parent - but I cannot tell you how you should feel. You are entitled to your own opinions and beliefs, after all.'

'Thank you, Mom,' Melody said, as she tightly squeezed her mother.

'Now Haven was going to buy some groceries for us,' continued Patty. 'Now, tonight, I want you to eat something. You hear me? You're getting way too thin. You were healthier when you were a little bit chubby. Maybe we could go to the Y a little later tonight, and we can go swimming. You always enjoyed swimming, remember?'

'Thank you, Mom,' Melody said, as she wiped her eyes. 'I feel a little better now.'

Just then, the doorbell rang. Harmony followed her mother downstairs, as she suspected that it might be Griff Tannen and his gang. She hoped her mother would realize that the gang were not fit companions for Melody, and turn them away. 


	6. Chapter 5

_December 24, 2015  
2:00 PM PST_

Harmony was fidgeting from nervousness, as she saw Patty open up the front door. Just as she expected, Griff Tannen and his gang were all standing there.

'How may I help you guys?' Patty asked curtly, as her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

'Whatever you do, Mom,' pleaded Harmony, 'please do not let them in! They are nothing but trouble, and this is the very last thing poor Melody needs right now.'

'We're here to see your daughter, Melody,' explained Spike, feigning politeness. 'Is she home? We wanted to, uh, invite her to the Holomax Theatre with us.'

'Well, uh,' Patty stammered, 'I'm not so sure Melody wants to see anyone right now.'

'Mom! Who is that at the door?' called out Melody, from her bedroom. 'Is it for me?'

'Yeah, Melody, they're here to see you,' Patty said, with a deep sigh. Then, turning to the gang, Patty added, 'Anyway, my daughter's upstairs. She's not feeling very well.'

'Aw, it's such a shame,' Spike said, sweetly. 'Maybe we can make her feel better.'

'I hope Melody knows to say no to them,' Harmony said, sighing. 'I don't see why she would even want to hang out with those jerks. I mean, my sister is not usually easily influenced. The Melody I know would just tell them take a long walk of a short pier.'

'Maybe there is something we can do,' Bethany said, with sudden realization. 'Let's see how this whole exchange goes with your sister first. Let's go back upstairs.'

'Right, Bethany,' Harmony said, sighing, as she followed the gang up the stairs.

'What kind of people is my daughter hanging out with?' Patty asked, sighing deeply. 'Griff Tannen has a bad reputation around here. I really hope they don't hurt her.'

'Who really knows, Mom?' replied Harmony, although her mother couldn't hear her.

As soon as Harmony and Bethany were upstairs, Spike was knocking on Melody's bedroom door. Harmony's heart was racing, as she was concerned for her sister.

'Who is it?' called out Melody, a bit shakily. 'What do you want, whoever you are?'

'I'm Griff Tannen,' replied Griff. 'Can we come on? We were thinking of making you an assistent for our gang. How would you like that? It'll be lots of fun, you know.'

'I'm not sure,' replied Melody, as she opened the door. 'I guess you guys can come in. What would I be able to do, as an assistent? I mean, what all does it consist of?'

'Well, first of all,' Spike said, smiling widely, 'you can get back at all the mean people who ever made fun of you. I even have a way for you to get bionic implants, so that you can be strong, too. Now there's a offer you can't refuse. What do you say?'

'Oh, please, Melody,' Harmony pleaded, 'just say no. Just say you aren't interested.'

'Well, I'll have to think about it,' Melody said, blushing. 'I'm not so sure that my mom would approve. Her divorce has been hard on her, and I don't want to let her down.'

'Oh, what's the matter?' sneered Data. 'Do you want to be a mama's girl for the rest of your life - or do you want to be tough and strong like us? You're a big girl, now.'

'Come on, now, Melody,' insisted Whitey. 'Is that such a hard decision to make?'

'So, are you sixteen years old,' Spike asked, sweetly, 'or are you six years old?'

'You're not a little girl anymore,' said Griff. 'You don't need to worry about making your mommy happy. You should just tell her to screw it and do what you want.'

'Oh, brother,' groaned Harmony. 'Whatever you do, don't listen to them, Melody!'

'Yeah, okay, I guess you're right,' Melody said, sighing. 'I'll join you guys, then.'

'Argh,' Harmony groaned, with defeat. 'What on earth has gotten into you, Melody?'

'Good,' Spike said, smiling triumphantly. 'I guess you do have some scrote, after all.'

'You must remember that her parents just went through a divorce,' Bethany said, gently. 'You've seen how depressed she's been. When people get thatt depressed, they get real vulnerable. When they are vulnerable, they are easily influenced.'

'Yeah, I guess you have a point, Bethany,' Harmony said, with a heavy sigh.

'Now, of course, Melody,' Griff continued, smiling wicked, 'first you must prove to us that you're worthy to join our elite crowd. We can't just let anyone join, you know.'

'Okay, so what do I have to do, Griff?' Melody asked, nervously. 'I'll do anything.'

'Are you sure about that?' Spike asked, grinning widely. 'Let me warn you. It's not going to be an easy task. In fact, it's going to be quite difficult. Can you handle it?'

'What do you take me for?' Melody demanded. 'It's not like I'm a chicken, you know.'

Harmony's heart nearly jumped into her throat, as she recalled the stories Marty Sr told her about his teenage years, when he used to let other people provoke him into taking dangerous risks by calling him names like 'chicken'. This was not good.

'Okay then, Melody,' Data said, smirking. 'Tell me, do you have a hoverboard?'

'Yeah, I do,' Melody replied. 'I have a Harley Davidson brand of hoverboard.'

'Good,' Data said, as his smile grew wider. 'What we need you to do is going to require that you to have a hoverboard with power. Are you sure you can handle it?'

'So what are you wanting me to do?' Melody asked, nervously. 'Are you wanting me to hover across the Pacific Ocean. I have enough fuel where I can do that.'

'Oh, no, no, no!' Griff protested, smirking. 'That's not what we want you to do. What we need you to do is to hold on to the back of my car, while you float behind on your hoverboard. Now, we're going to fly as high and fast as possible. Can you do it?'

'Please just say no, Melody!' Harmony pleaded. 'I can't stand to see you get hurt!'

'Well, uh, listen, Griff,' stammered Melody. 'I'm not sure, because I just think it might just be a little bit dangerous.'

'What's wrong, Melody?' sneered Spike, as she glared at Melody. 'You got no scrote?'

'So what's it going to be, Melody?' Griff demanded. 'Are you in, or out?'

'Um, I just, um, um, I'm not sure that I should,' Melody said, whimpering a little bit. 'You know, because I think that I should discuss it with my mother.'

'I can't believe this is really my sister,' groaned Harmony. 'I mean, the Melody I know is not like that at all. I guess she really must have hit the bottom of the barrel.'

'Your mother?' the whole gang gasped. 'You want to discuss this with your mother?'

'What's wrong, Melody? sneered Spike. 'Chicken? '

Data then played a chicken sound effect, as Melody's face turned red with anger.

'Nobody calls me chicken!' snarled Melody. 'I won't be insulted in my own bedroom.'

'Gee, Melody,' Harmony groaned, 'I never thought I would ever see this side of you.'

'Okay then, Melody,' Griff said, with false politeness, 'I'll give you an hour to think this over. I hope you do realize the consequences of turning this dare down.'

'Everyone will know that you're a chicken,' Spike said, smirking, 'and then you will not have any friends at all. How would you like that Melody, huh? Consider that!'

'Okay, fine then,' mumbled Melody. 'I'll think about it. I'll let you know in an hour.'

'I'm happy to hear it,' Griff said, triumphantly. 'So long for now. We'll be back later.'

Harmony then watched helplessly, as the gang left the bedroom.

'So, Bethany, what can we do?' pleaded Harmony. 'I can't let her get hurt.'

'Here is what we can do,' offered Bethany. 'I can make you visible to Melody for about half an hour. You won't be visible to anyone else, though. That should give you plenty of time to talk to her and talk her out of joining Griff's gang.'

'Oh, thanks so much, Bethany!' Harmony gushed with joy. 'This means a lot to me.'

'Okay, in sixty seconds, you will be visible,' said Bethany, 'then you knock on Melody's door and tell you you want to talk to her, okay?'

'I got it, Bethany,' Harmony said, smiling widely. 


	7. Chapter 6

_December 24, 2015  
2:30 PM PST_

Harmony was feeling very nervous, as she knocked on Melody's bedroom door. After all, this version of Melody wasn't really her sister - as she didn't exist in this world. In another sense, though, she did still care for this version of Melody as her sister.

'Who is it now?' Melody asked, with a bit of apprehension in her voice. 'If it's Griff and the gang again, I guess I'll do it. I'm not a chicken or a mama's girl, after all.''

Harmony was a little uncertain of what to say. She then replied, 'It's someone who knows you from school. My name is Harmony. I was wondering if I could talk to you.'

'Yeah, sure, I guess,' mumbled Melody, as she opened the door to let Harmony inside. 'I'm not sure if I recognize you, although you look kinda familiar. Come to think of it, you kinda look like me. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?'

'Well, listen, Melody,' Harmony said, a bit nervously, 'I need to discuss something with you. It has to do with Griff Tannen and his gang. I'm real concerned about you.'

'Okay, what would you like to discuss?' asked Melody. She then patted her bed, as she added, 'Here, just sit on my bed. I would offer you something to eat or drink, but the only thing we really have in this house is water and some mouldy bologna.'

'Oh, that's all right, Melody,' Harmony said, smiling, as she joined Melody on the bed. 'Okay, I'm trying to think of how to say this to you. Well, um, I overheard Griff and his gang talking about their plans for you. They really don't want you to be a part of their group. Their plans are simply to get you hurt, or maybe even get you killed.'

'What?' shrieked Melody, in horror. 'Are you absolutely serious about this, Harmony?'

'Melody?' called out Patty. 'Are you all right up there? Is there something wrong?'

'No, Mom, I'm fine,' Melody called back. Then, turning back to Harmony, Melody continued, 'I know Griff and his gang have a really bad reputation. I used to not like them either. However, they're some of the very few people who are nice to me.'

Tears then filled Harmony's eyes, as her heart went out to Melody. 'Well, Melody,' Harmony said, gently, 'I'm really not sure what to say to you. I understand that it must hurt to not have very many friends, and I hate to let you down even more. The thing is, though, Griff and his gang are not really interested in being your friends.'

'So what are you saying?' Melody asked, with desperation. 'Are they just using me?'

'Sadly, it's worse than even that,' Harmony said, shaking her head. 'They know how vulnerable you are, so they're out to hurt you even more. I mean, do you remember how they started mocking you - when you told them you were afraid to do the dare they had proposed? They were calling you names like 'chicken' and 'mama's girl'. Well, if they were truly interested in being your friends - they wouldn't be treating you that way. True friends wouldn't make you prove yourself to them. They would just accept you for who you are, and they would treat you with respect and dignity.'

'Well, I guess you're right, Harmony,' Melody said, sighing. 'I don't think I really have any true friends right now. In fact, I'm not quite sure I even want to live anymore.'

'Oh, Melody, don't say that!' Harmony cried out with desperation. 'Life can be nice!'

'So why do you even care!' Melody spat out. 'My parents have divorced three months ago. Where have _you_ been these past few months? You say you know me from school? Why haven't you been there for me before? Why are just right now deciding to be my friend? I bet you want something from me, too. Is that it, Harmony?'

Harmony was a bit stung by Melody's outburst, and she was a little uncertain of how to respond. She wanted to help Melody, but it appeared that she was making things even worse. Harmony was feeling quite desperate, as she was pressed for time.

Just then, the bedroom room opened, and Patty walked in. 'Melody, who are you talking to?' Patty asked, concerned. 'I don't see anyone in here but you. If you're even talking to yourself, then I really am concerned for you. What's going on here?'

'I was talking to a girl named Harmony,' Melody said, stunned. 'She's sitting right here on the bed with me. Don't you see her? Weren't you the one who let her in?'

'Uh, no,' Patty said, stunned. 'The last people I let in were Griff Tannen and his gang. I bet they gave you something that's causing you to hallucinate. Are you sure you don't want to talk to me right now? I really am concerned about you, sweetheart.'

'Look, Mom,' Melody said, quietly, 'I'll talk to you soon, okay? Maybe in about half an hour or so. I have other stuff that I need to take care of right now. I love you, Mom!'

'I love you, too, sweetie,' replied Patty. 'I just want you to be all right. That's all.'

Harmony watched silently, as Patty left the room. She was feeling real worried about Melody. She hadn't meant to make her mom even more worried about Melody.

'So who are you?' Melody whispered, quietly. 'So where did you really come from?'

'Okay, well, let's just say I'm your guardian angel,' replied Harmony. 'I was sent here to prevent you from letting yourself get hurt by Griff Tannen and his gang.'

Melody was stunned for a minute, then she gave a small smile. 'Well, Harmony,' Melody said, quietly, 'I never expected to meet a guardian angel before. I dunno, maybe life is worth living, after all. Maybe I do need to look at life differently.'

'You have a lot to live for,' Harmony insisted, as she reached out to hold Melody's hands. 'For starters, you have your mother. She really does love you a lot. Also, she suggested taking you out to go swimming. You know, you could also make some necklaces out of colourful beads. I'm sure the pretty colours would cheer you up.'

'Thank you so much, Harmony!' gushed Melody, as she threw her arms around Harmony. 'I used to really enjoy making necklaces. I guess the whole divorce made me lose sight of all the things I used to really enjoy. I guess I was also pushing some of my friends away. I'll have to write to them and apologize for my attitude.'

'Now that's the spirit, Melody!' Harmony said, beaming. 'Knowing your friends, I'm sure they would be quick to forgive you. I'm sure they've been real concerned for you, but were a bit nervous of what to say to you. Just keep your chin up, okay?'

'Thanks so much for talking to me, Harmony,' Melody whispered. 'You've really made me see the light. I realize now that I do have a lot of live for.I will say 'no' to Griff Tannen and his gang, I guess I should go have a talk with Mom after you leave.'

'You definitely should,' agreed Harmony, as she hugged Melody and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. Harmony then decided that she should apply the advice she just gave Melody to herself. She felt proud to know she just made another difference in someone's life. She then turned to look at Bethany, who was smiling.

'You did a great job, Harmony!' Bethany said, smiling widely. 'It's looks like, through everything, you yourself have learned the value of life. I am so pleased with you.'

Harmony then glanced from Bethany to Melody one more time, before everything changed around her. Harmony then realized she was lying down on her bed. 


	8. Epilogue

_December 24, 2015  
3:00 PM PST_

Harmony felt a bit dazed, as she stretched her arms while sitting up in her bed. She began to wonder if the adventure she just had was a dream. However, the adventure seemed so real to her, as if it was more than just a dream. Either way, though, the conversion she just had with Melody in that other world made her ponder over how important life really was. She realized she should never have wished her life away.

'Harmony?' called out a familiar voice. 'Harmony, are you in here? Can we come in?'

'Is that you, Marty?' replied Harmony. 'Yeah, sure, I guess you can come in here.'

Marty Jr then walked into Harmony's bedroom, with Melody. Harmony suddenly felt a little nervous, as she was worried that she might be yelled at again. She decided to not worry about it too much, though. She did kind of go behind their back, after all.

'Listen, Harmony,' Marty Jr said, gently, 'I would like to apologize for yelling at you a little earlier today. You did the right thing. The Greens did need the money more so than we did, after all. Also, you will not believe who just called a couple hours ago.'

'Oh, who was it, Marty?' Harmony asked, a bit excitedly. 'Was it Holly Green? Did they end up getting the house after all? I was so worried when the bad news came.'

'Yeah, we know all about that, Harmony,' Marty Jr said, softly. 'At any rate, it was Emerald Green who called our home. Believe it or not, but Emerald is related to Holly and her family. She was going to come to our home, soon. She is so grateful for the good deed that you've done. Your heart was most definitely in the right place.'

'Oh, I don't believe this!' Harmony said, stunned. 'I have wanted to meet Emerald for the longest time. I never even realized that this family was related to her. This has to be the best news I've heard of. I suppose we should start heading to your house.'

'Yeah, let's go,' Marty Jr urged. 'I'm glad you're feeling much better now. We were so concerned about you. We should have never yelled at you, though. That was wrong.'

'Yeah, I'm sorry, too,' Melody said, blushing. 'I know I was being a bit selfish before.'

'Well, that's all right,' Harmony said, smiling. 'I guess I should've talked to you guys first. At any rate, though, it appears that everything will work out. So that's good.'

oooooooooo

As soon as the trio arrived at the McFly's home, Harmony saw a Porsche parked in the driveway. Harmony was feeling a bit nervous, as she walked into the home. As soon as she stepped into the door, Marlene and a young blonde women can running up to them. Harmony then realized that the woman must be none other than Emerald Green herself. She was really amazed by how much Emerald resembled herself.

'So you must be the great Harmony Brown, eh?' Emerald gushed, as she threw her arms around Harmony. 'I am pleased by how generous you've been to my relatives. We decided that you guys should have your money back, and my husband and I will pitch in for them. So how is your family doing? What's going on with your grandpa?'

'Well, Grandpa is still working on his inventions,' Harmony said, beaming. 'I really am amazed by how smart he is. It's a shame that some people in this town still regard him as a nutcase. Still, I'm sure he's more appreciated now, than he used to be.'

'I would like to get to know him,' Emerald said, smiling widely. Then, turning to Marty Jr, she added, 'You must be Marty McFly Jr! I must say, you really are the splitting image of your father. I heard you play guitar, too? Do you play in a band?'

'I most certainly do,' Marty Jr said, smiling. 'There's four of us in the band. We call ourselves Machinehead. Our name was inspired by that classic LP by Deep Purple.'

'Well, I wish you guys the best of luck,' Emerald said, smiling. 'It's nice meeting you.'

'Oh, yeah, Harmony,' Marlene said, blushing. 'I would like to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I guess I've been pretty nasty to you a little earlier. I now realize how selfish I was being.' Then, turning to Emerald, she added, 'Anyway, I have a bunch of old items I don't need anymore. You can take these to the family if you'd like.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Marlene!' gushed Emerald. Then, turning to Harmony and Marty Jr, she added, 'Yeah, Marlene told me all about what happened between you guys earlier today. She was so worried that I would think badly of her. I told her that she didn't have to worry about it, and that none of us are perfect. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I was always such a big fan of your father, you know.'

Just then, a familiar computerized voice chirped out, 'Welcome home, Marty. Lord of the manor. King of the castle.'

'Hey, kids!' called out Marty Sr. 'Your mom and I are home! So who's our visitor?'

'Oh, it's a pleasure to see you again, Marty!' Emerald gushed, as she threw her arms around Marty Sr. 'I decided to pay you guys a surprise visit, after hearing about the wonderful act of generosity of Harmony. It's a pleasure to see you, too, Jennifer!'

'Oh, it was so wonderful of you to come for a visit!' Marty Sr gushed. 'I have been wanting to contact you for awhile, but I wasn't sure where you lived. My children are big fans of yours, as well. It's nice that my children have good taste in music, too.'

'Well, if you guys don't mind,' Emerald said, smiling, 'I was wondering if we could spend Christmas with you guys. My husband should be here soon, too. I'm pregnant with our first baby. If it turns out to be a girl, guess what we plan to name her!'

'Doris?' Marty asked, laughing. 'If it turns out to be a boy, you'll name him Norman?'

'Nope on both accounts,' Emerald said, chuckling. 'If it turns out that our baby is a boy, we plan to name him Martin - and if it's a girl, we plan to name her Harmony.'

'Aw, that sounds so wonderful!' Harmony gushed. 'I think Harmony Green does have a nice ring to it. It's so amazing that both of our last names is a colour, isn't it?'

'Oh, yeah,' exclaimed Emerald, smiling. 'I guess I didn't even think of that. I have some more big news for you. The staff at People magazine want to interview me about the situation with my relatives. I plan to put in a really good word for you.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Emerald!' gushed Harmony. 'This is so exciting for me.'

'Well, you certainly deserve it,' Emerald said, smiling. Just then the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it,' called out Jennifer, as she headed towards the front door. 'Oh, hello there, Doc! It's so nice of you to come. Of course, you and Clara are always more than welcome to spend Christmas with us. I want you to meet Emerald Green.'

'Oh, hello, Dr. Brown!' called out Emerald. 'It's so nice to finally meet you. You ought to be proud of your granddaughter. What she did for my relatives was so generous.'

'Yeah, Marty Jr told me all about it,' Doc said, smiling. Then, turning to Harmony, he added, 'I am so proud of you, sweetheart! So are such a wonderful granddaughter.'

'Hey, what about me?' protested Melody. 'Aren't I a wonderful granddaughter, too?'

'You most certainly are,' Doc replied. 'You all are so wonderful! It's amazing to think that, at one time, I thought I would never have a family. Now I am as happy as I could ever hope to be. Maybe I'll even be able to live to see my great-grandchildren.'

'Oh, I'm pretty sure you will,' gushed Harmony, as she reached out to hug Doc.

'So Emerald,' Marty Jr asked, 'I was wondering. Have you ever met Michael J Fox?'

'Oh, I most certainly have,' Emerald said, smiling. 'He's such a wonderful fellow.'

'I'm pretty sure he is,' replied Harmony. 'It appears that a cure for Parkinson's disease is right around the corner. Speaking of which, maybe I would donate the 100,000 dollars to the Michael J Fox Parkinson's Research Foundation, instead.' Then, turning to her sister and friends, she added, 'Is this going to be all right with you guys?'

'Sure, Harmony, that sounds great!' gushed Marlene. 'After all, Parkinson's disease is so debilitating - and I'm sure they would really appreciate a cure to be found.'

'It's fine with me, too,' added Marty Jr. 'Not just for Michael J Fox, but for all of the victims who have to deal with that terrible disease - along with their families, you know.'

'Count me in, too,' chimed in Melody. 'The pool can always wait, but the victims of Parkinson's disease have waited long enough already. They could use the money.'

'I'm glad we're all in agreement, then.' Harmony said, smiling. 'It looks like we're going to have a very wonderful Christmas this year. At least one thing is certain. This sure will be a Christmas to remember. This is the most wonderful time of year!'

Harmony then glanced around at everyone in the room, as she smiled. What started out being what could have been a terrible day had turned out to be the best day of her life. She was pleased to learn that everything would turn out all right in the end.


End file.
